Sezon 1
14 kwietnia 2014 26 listopada 2014 |finał = 27 października 2015 7 czerwca 2016 |przesyłanie = 2014-2015 2014-2016 |poprzedni = N/D |następny = Sezon 2 }} Sezon 1 to pierwszy sezon Clarence'a. Rozpoczął się 14 kwietnia 2014 roku od Starcie w Tunelach Figielków/Całkiem udany dzień z panną. Pokaz uwolnił swój pierwszy zestaw odcinków, kiedy został zawieszony podczas Skyler Page Incident. Wrócił po incydencie do 4 grudnia 2014 roku, kiedy to po raz kolejny został zawieszony na 5 miesięcy. Pod koniec marca ogłoszono, że show powróci 6 kwietnia 2015 roku z 5 nowymi odcinkami, Zawieszeni, Żółwie czapki, Ścigany, Zwariowana rewia ze złotą rybką i Pies Widmo. Sezon 1 zbiegło się w dniu 27 października 2015 roku z halloween specjalny "Kto się boi?", zakończył się ponad 51 odcinków w sumie. Historia Clarence (seria) została oświetlona światłem zielonym 13 grudnia 2012 r., podczas gdy pilot został wydany 21 maja 2013 r. na stronie internetowej CN, wraz ze Steven Universe, powiedział, że zawiera 12 odcinków, które zostały wyprodukowane w 2013 r. do początku 2014 Pokaz oficjalnie miał premierę 14 kwietnia 2014 roku, Starcie w Tunelach Figielków miał już swoją premierę online 6 kwietnia 2014 roku poprzez kanał Youtube w Cartoon Network. 25 lipca 2014 roku, Cartoon Network ogłosił 13 kolejnych odcinków dla Clarence'a, zwiększając serię do 25 odcinków w Sezon 1. Większość pierwszych 13 odcinków wyprodukowano od końca 2012 roku do połowy 2013 roku, natomiast pozostałe odcinki wyprodukowano w 2014 roku i w połowie 2015 roku, ponieważ w połowie 2014 roku ten sezon był sławny dla twórcy serialu, Skyler Page, który został oskarżony przez Emily Pathidge (osoba, która pracowała w Adventure Time) o incydent, co spowodowało, że został zasmażony przez sieć, ponieważ w jego wyniku awansował Spencer Rothbell, jako nowego showrunnera i aktora głosowego dla Clarence'a i innych postaci. Odcinki 165px |2=Starcie w Tunelach Figielków |4= 14 kwietnia 2014 8 grudnia 2014 |6=Fun Dungeon Face Off |3=Mama Clarence'a zabiera Clarence'a, Jeffa i Sumo do Kurczakowych Jeźdźców, restauracji z kącikiem zabaw. Gdy Clarence i Sumo kradną Jeffowi frytkę, Jeff musi się zmierzyć ze swoją zarazkofobią na niezbyt czystym placu zabaw. }} 165px |2=Całkiem udany dzień z panną |4= 14 kwietnia 2014 26 listopada 2014 |6=Pretty Great Day with a Girl |3 = Clarence i Amy, niezwykła dziewczynka z sąsiedztwa, ruszają na poszukiwania ogromnego głazu o nazwie „narzutniak”. }} 165px |2=Czarodziej Forsozmiotki |4= 21 kwietnia 2014 1 grudnia 2014 |6=Money Broom Wizard |3=Clarence urządza zabawę w „dolarowe łowy”, by poznać nowych kolegów. Ale wszystko się komplikuje, gdy Clarence przypadkowo zakopuje pieniądze, które dostał od mamy na zakup produktów do zapiekanki na spotkanie Klubu Książki. }} 165px |2=Zagubiony w supermarkecie |4= 21 kwietnia 2014 26 listopada 2014 |6=Lost in the Supermarket |3=Podczas wyprawy z mamą do supermarketu Clarence przeżywa różne przygody z bonami rabatowymi w Piątej Alejce… oraz w innych alejkach. }} 165px |2=Miliony Clarence’a |4= 28 kwietnia 2014 28 listopada 2014 |6=Clarence's Millions |3=Clarence tworzy własną walutę "Clarence Dolary", ale wkrótce wymyka się spod kontroli. }} 165px |2=Randka Clarence'a |4= 5 maja 2014 2 grudnia 2014 |6=Clarence Gets a Girlfriend |3=Gdy Ashley zaprasza Clarence'a na randkę, chłopiec uświadamia sobie, że nie wie, co to znaczy chodzić z dziewczyną. Clarence prosi, by Sumo i Jeff pomogli mu stać się idealnym dżentelmenem… już na pierwszej ważnej randce. }} 165px |2=Nowa zabawka Jeffa |4= 12 maja 2014 25 listopada 2014 |6=Jeff's New Toy |3=Jeff i Clarence zderzają się o trzymanie zabawki w pudełku. }} 165px |2=Przyjęcie z niespodzianką |4= 12 czerwca 2014 4 grudnia 2014 |6=Dinner Party |3=Gdy mama zabiera Clarence'a na snobistyczne przyjęcie, chłopiec wyrusza na poszukiwanie dobrej, choć niespodziewanej zabawy. }} 165px |2=Klakson |4= 19czerwca 2014 3 grudnia 2014 |6=Honk |3=Clarence próbuje poprawić swoje umiejętności komunikacyjne poprzez ściskanie rogu. }} 165px |2=Dolarowe łowy |4= 26 czerwca 2014 5 grudnia 2014 |6=Dollar Hunt |3=Clarence próbuje poznać nowych przyjaciół poprzez polowanie na dolara. }} 165px |2=Wycieczka do zoo |4= 3 lipca 2014 24 listopada 2014 |6=Zoo |3=Clarence i Belson zostają sparowani na wycieczce do Zoo. }} 165px |2=Ranny ptaszek |4= 10 lipca 2014 9 grudnia 2014 |6= Rise 'N' Shine |3 = Clarence budzi się wcześnie i przeżywa przygody, które ma do zaoferowania wczesnym rankiem. }} 165px |2=Pan domu |4= 17 lipca 2014 6 kwietnia 2015 |6=Man of the House |3=Clarence i jego przyjaciele spędzają noc po raz pierwszy samotnie, ale sprawy szybko wymykają się spod kontroli. }} 165px |2=Zabłocone oczy |4= 24 lipca 2014 21 maj 2015 |6=Puddle Eyes |3=Szkoła gości "20/20 Vision Bee", niestety Clarence zostaje oślepiony przez błoto w oczach. }} 165px |2=Łódka marzeń |4= 31 lipca 2014 22 maj 2015 |6=Dream Boat |3=Sumo poświęca się syzyfowemu zadaniu budowy łodzi, przeciwstawiając się oczekiwaniom każdego w jego życiu, w tym i siebie samego. }} 165px |2=Piżamowa imprezka |4= 7 sierpnia 2014 24 listopada 2014 |6=Slumber Party |3=Sumo i Jeff są zdenerwowani, kiedy Clarence wykopuje je na imprezę dla dziewczyny w slumsach, na którą został przypadkowo zaproszony. }} 165px |2=Z naturą na "ty" |4= 14 sierpnia 2014 14 maj 2015 |6=Nature Clarence |3=Clarence, Sumo, Jeff i Percy idą na wędrówkę z ich "przywódcą" Joshuą. }} 165px |2=Jeff przeciętniak |4= 2 października 2014 12 maj 2015 |6=Average Jeff |3=Jeff cierpi na kryzys tożsamości, gdy znormalizowany test ląduje go w mniejszych grupach akademickich. }} 165px |2=Dzień jaszczura |4= 9 października 2014 11 maj 2015 |6=Lizard Day Afternoon |3=Clarence i Sumo gonią za jaszczurką; Jeff żokejami za czas gry w systemie gier Belsona. }} 165px |2=Zapomniani |4= 16 października 2014 18 maj 2015 |6=The Forgotten |3=Clarence zostaje w lewo w szkole i Brady tagów Brady wzdłuż jego podróży do domu. }} 165px |2=Zwyczajna dziewczyna |4= 23 października 2014 15 maj 2015 |6=Neighborhood Grill |3 = Clarence nie może powstrzymać się przed wtargnięciem na randkę pani Baker. }} 165px |2=Imprezka piżamowa Belson'a |4= 30 października 2014 20 maj 2015 |6=Belson's Sleepover |3 = Belson zaprasza gang do snu, a kto może przeżyć noc żartów i strachów, wygra system gier Belsona: Acedia 64. }} 165px |2=Okropność nie do zniesienia |4= 6 listopada 2014 19 maj 2015 |6=Too Gross for Comfort |3=Chelsea, dziewczyna ze szkoły najeżdża na szkolny domek na drzewie chłopców, a oni muszą zebrać ją tak, że odchodzi. }} 165px |2=Początek a nawet więcej |4= 13 listopada 2014 27 maj 2015 |6=Pilot Expansion |3=Clarence, Sumo i Jeff starają się ponownie policzyć dzień, w którym wszyscy się spotkali. }} 165px |2=Niecierpliwy pacjent |4= 20 listopada 2014 26 maj 2015 |6=Patients |3=Aby zwalczyć nudę poczekalni, Clarence wymyśla grę z nagrodą cukierka z recepcji. }} 165px |2=Szkoła kurczakowych jeźdźców |4= 1 grudnia 2014 25 maj 2015 |6=Rough Riders Elementary |3=Szkoła Clarence'a otrzymuje sponsoring korporacyjny, ale kiedy czuje się jak przejęcie, Clarence chce stanąć do "człowieka". }} 165px |2=Bez ryzyka nie ma milionika |4= 2 grudnia 2014 22 wrzesień 2015 |6=Nothing Ventured |3=Clarence i Sumo próbują zebrać pieniądze, aby zainwestować w przedsięwzięcie biznesowe ojca Czadu i Sumo: butikowy sklep z rzeźbami. }} 165px |2=Pacjent specjalnej troski |4= 3 grudnia 2014 21 wrzesień 2015 |6=Bedside Manners |3=Kiedy Belson ląduje w rzucie ciałem, Clarence próbuje go rozweselić, gdy jest w szpitalu. }} 165px |2=Triumf Jeffa |4= 4 grudnia 2014 24 wrzesień 2015 |6=Jeff Wins |3=Clarence jest powołany, aby pomóc Jeffowi przezwyciężyć jego strach przed utratą gotowania. }} 165px |2=Zawieszeni |4= 6 kwietnia 2015 25 wrzesień 2015 |6=Suspended |3=Clarence i Sumo są chętni do powrotu do szkoły po tym, jak coraz bardziej się nudzą podczas tygodniowego zawieszenia. }} 165px |2=Żółwie czapki |4= 7 kwietnia 2015 30 wrzesień 2015 |6=Turtle Hats |3 = Kiedy pani Baker przypadkowo przydziela weekendowy projekt dotyczący "żółwich kapeluszy", uczniowie mają trudności ze zrozumieniem, o co się pyta. }} 165px |2=Ścigany |4= 8 kwietnia 2015 1 października 2015 |6=Goose Chase |3 = Clarence wyobraża sobie siebie jako króla ptaków, dopóki uporczywa gęś nie stanie się chciwa. }} 165px |2=Zwariowana rewia ze złotą rybką |4= 9 kwietnia 2015 23 wrzesień 2015 |6=Goldfish Follies |3=Clarence walczy, aby jego nowy przyjaciel złota ryba do wody, gdy jego torba pęknie. }} 165px |2=Pies Widmo |4= 10 kwietnia 2015 2 października 2015 |6=Chimney |3=Podczas zabawy w lesie chłopcy zaprzyjaźniają się z psem, który nazywają "kominem". }} 165px |2=Jajeczne szaleństwo |4= 16 kwietnia 2015 29 wrzesień 2015 |6=Straight Illin' |3=Podczas serii eskalacji odwagi, Clarence zjada 500 zdewaluowanych jajek, coraz więcej chorych. }} 165px |2=Sąsiedzkie porządki |4= 23 kwietnia 2015 28 wrzesień 2015 |6=Dust Buddies |3=Matka Belsona próbuje nauczyć go lekcji, czyniąc go czystym domu, przekierowując pokojówkę do domu Clarence'a zamiast tego. }} 165px |2=Huragan Dilliss |4= 30 kwietnia 2015 6 października 2015 |6=Hurricane Dilliss |3=Kiedy odwiedza matka Maryi, ingeruje we wszystkie aspekty życia Klarycy, Maryi i Czadu. }} 165px |2=Raciczki na start |4= 7 maja 2015 7 października 2015 |6=Hoofin' It |3=Wszyscy są podekscytowani coroczną gonitwą świni natłuszczonej Aberdale, z wyjątkiem Clarence'a. }} 165px |2=A w nagrodę kara |4= 14 maja 2015 24 maj 2016 |6=Detention |3=Kiedy zatrzymanie staje się miejscem, w którym można być podczas przerwy, Jeff przekształca go w klub "zbyt fajny dla szkoły". }} 165px |2=O mały włos |4= 21 maja 2015 23 maj 2016 |6=Hairence |3=Clarence pracuje w sklepie fryzjerskim swojej matki! Podniecenie zostaje zrujnowane przez wymagającą kobietę o imieniu Sandy. }} 165px |2=Mały koleżka |4= 20 lipca 2015 6 października 2015 |6=Lil' Buddy |3 = Po zbyt agresywnej grze z lalką Lil Buddy, Clarence dostaje timeout i jego najgorszy koszmar się spełni - tęskni za wnęką i stał się tyranem w szkole. }} 165px |2=Pan Sąsiad |4= 21 lipca 2015 26 maj 2016 |6=Chalmers Santiago |3 = Podczas gdy Clarence spędza leniwą niedzielę grając w 8-bitową grę przygodową o nazwie DRAGON'S CUSP, Mary prosi go, aby zwrócić trochę poczty do faceta po drugiej stronie ulicy, "Chalmers Santiago", którego nigdy nie widzieli. Clarence sprawia, że jego misją jest zaprzyjaźnić się z tajemniczym sąsiadem, tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, że to ktoś, kogo zna całkiem dobrze. }} 165px |2=Gwiezdne chłopaki |4= 22 lipca 2015 27 maj 2016 |6=Tuckered Boys |3=Jeff jest wszystko ustawiony, aby iść do łóżka, więc może obudzić się na wczesnym rankiem prysznic meteor, kiedy Clarence sugeruje nie do pomyślenia: Co zrobić, jeśli pozostaną w górze - całą noc? Gdy chłopcy walczą, aby pozostać w stanie czuwania, ich rzeczywistość zaczyna się wymykać, ponieważ halucynacje wywołane bezsennością bawią głowy sztuczkami. }} 165px |2=Wodny Park |4= 23 lipca 2015 31 maj 2016 |6=Water Park |3=Trio kieruje się do Squirty's Moist Mountain park wodny, a jak Clarence dowiaduje się prawdy o jego idola Squirty, Jeff i Sumo czekać w kolejce na ponowne otwarcie parków najwyższy zjeżdżalnia, Curd Churner. }} 165px |2=Wycieczka |4= 24 lipca 2015 1 czerwca 2016 |6=Where the Wild Chads Are |3=Kiedy Czad zabiera Clarence'a na nierówną wyprawę kempingową, Clarence podejmuje kroki, aby rzeczy były mniej poduszkowate. }} 165px |2=Ahoj kapitanie! |4= 6 sierpnia 2015 25 maj 2016 |6=Breehn Ho! |3=Clarence i Sumo są psyched grać w ich piratów tematyce gry planszowej, Trzydzieści dni i siedem mórz, aż nauczyć Jeff zaprosił nudne stare Breehn wzdłuż. Po Breehn dostaje sfrustrowany i liści, to do trzech scallywags do ratowania Breehn z intensywnej powodzi. }} 165px |2=Gdzie ta pizza? |4= 13 sierpnia 2015 2 czerwca 2016 |6=The Big Petey Pizza Problem |3=Jeff martwi się, że jego urodziny zostaną zrujnowane, gdy dowie się, że Gilben ma imprezę w tym samym miejscu. }} 165px |2=Rozbita Przyjaźń |4= 20 sierpnia 2015 3 czerwca 2016 |6=The Break Up |3=Kiedy Jeff i Sumo ślubować przestać mówić po argumentacji, Clarence robi plan, aby uzyskać przyjaciół z powrotem razem. }} 165px |2=Śnienie |4= 27 sierpnia 2015 6 czerwca 2016 |6=In Dreams |3=Podczas oglądania programu telewizyjnego o marzeniach, Clarence dozuje off i wchodzi do kapryśnego pejzażu snów swojego umysłu i spotyka przyjaciela marzeń o imieniu Jeremy. Obawiając się, że nie zamknął bramy garażowej, jak jego matka powiedziała mu do, Clarence walczy, aby sleepwalk jego sposób zamknięcia drzwi, podczas gdy Jeremy rozprasza go z innymi rzeczami. }} 165px |2=Balans |4= 3 września 2015 7 czerwca 2016 |6=Balance |3=Pani Baker przedstawia nowego studenta, krótkie małe dziecko z haczykiem na rękę o nazwie Balance. Clarence jest pompowany, aby mieć nowego przyjaciela, pomimo makabrycznej postawy Balance'a i snarky jibes na inne dzieci. Kiedy Clarence odkrywa niepokojącą tajemnicę o Balance, on i Belson zespół do ujawnienia mu, dla kogo naprawdę jest. }} 165px |2=Kto się boi? |4= 27 października 2015 30 maj 2016 |6=Spooky Boo |3 = Po Clarence prowadzi kilka dzieci z sąsiedztwa przez jego domowej nawiedzony dom, Chelsea sugeruje, że idą do szkoły średniej dzieci nawiedzony dom dla niektórych prawdziwych strachów. Kiedy gang czyni zły obrót znajdują się w tajemniczym domu na wzgórzu pełnym przerażających dźwięków, ghoulish cieni i zmutowanego szczura! }} en:Season 1 es:Temporada 1 fr:Saison 1 it:Prima stagione pt:1ª Temporada ru:1-го сезона tr:Sezonun 1 Kategoria:Sezony